The Capitol Games
by likeagamer918
Summary: The Capitol Games Games where the Capitol has to fight. Hope you enjoy the flipping perspective. Reviewer of the Chapter: Radio Free Death


**Tributes**

**Girl-Rain: A 16 year old light-skined girl with blue eyes and blonde hair that has blue streaks in it**

**Boy-Erik: A 17 year old fair-skined boy with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair**

**Girl-Jane: A 12 year old fair-skinned girl with brown eyes and dark hair**

**Boy-Archus: A bulky 15 year old and has dark hair and and blue eyes**

**Girl-Flara: A red headed 14 year old and has freckles**

**Boy-Zafe: A blonde haired 18 year old with green eyes**

**Girl-Rosaline: A black haired 13 year old girl with rosey cheeks, and hazel green eyes **

**Boy-Rollan: A 15 year old boy, that is slightly chubby boy who has blue eyes, and tanned skinned**

**Girl-Zelda: A beautiful 17 year old girl, who has bright green eyes**

**Boy-Kenneth: A blonde haired boy who has brown eyes**

**Girl-Amber: A chestnut colored haired 14 year old, with smoldering brown eyes**

**Boy-Kevin: A boy with dark hair and eyes**

**Girl-Starrie: A blonde haired girl with light blue eyes**

**Boy-Brandon: A shaggy-haired boy with a playful smile, and insanity in his eyes**

**Girl-Diana: A 14 year girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes**

**Boy-Wilson: A 16 year old red haired boy with a ton of freckles and blue eyes**

**Girl-Elsa: A 17 year old blonde haired girl with ice blue eyes**

**Boy-John: A dark haired 14 year old boy with green eyes**

**Girl-Arrow: A fierce 17 year old girl with sleek black hair, and golden eyes**

**Boy-Snake: A tough 18 year old with brown hair, and poisonous green eyes**

**Girl-Eva: A calm 14 year old with dark hair, and dark eyes**

**Boy-Andrew: A nerdy 15 year old light brown hair, and kind brown eyes**

**PROLOGUE**

** "**Are you sure that you want them to fight?" Peeta asked.

"Yes! Prim died because of one!" Katniss screamed.

"So! It isn't their fault! Prim chose to help, she didn't have too!" Peeta cried. " Plus it was their parents', not them!"

"Did we do anything wrong?!" Katniss yelled. "No! But we still had to fight!"

" Now we are following the Capitol's -"

Katniss didn't hear the end of it. She stormed out of the room, and slammed the door behind her, right in Peeta's face.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Flip 0**

I'm Eva Yernen, I am 14 years old. I woke up with a nightmare. Then I realized I was in the nightmare. I was going to be forced to fight to the death. I'm as scared as the rest of us, we never trained. We were unprepared. Luckily we were able to train twice as long as the district tributes. We were able to live in luxury for eight days, then we will be in the arena, fighting to the death. I recently found out that I'm okay at throwing knives. My partner is Andew Knitte, age 15. We were chosen to fight in the "Capitol Games", where we have to fight to the death.

**Flip 1 **

Hi, I'm Andrew Knitte, and I'm 15. I'm more of a gamer than a fighter, I did fight a lot as a kid, but I never used weapons. When Eva was chosen then I was I decided that we should be allies, but she was allies with a girl named Rain. I guess we could be a whole group of tributes. I just hope Rain will accept me...

**Flip 2**

Hi, I'm Rain Nighting, and I'm well, 16 years old. I'm an okay fighter and my weapon is a dagger. I'm allies with Eva, and I guess Andrew. I'm ready for the Capitol Games more than anyone, maybe except Eva, but she's my ally so I don't have to worry about her killing me. I'm happy that my younger sister didn't get chosen. I'm happy I'm still alive after the revolution. I just hope I can survive more than the first day in the Capitol Games...

**Flip 3 **

Hi guys, I'm Jane Mare, and I'm 12 years old and I know how to survive, you see I went to a survival boot camp, because my parents kicked me out of the house. I think I yelled at my mom or something like that. Anyways, at the boot camp I was kicked out of there because I, well, spray painted my name across the mess hall sign, at least it used that's what it used to say, now it says Jane Hall, oh and I used the permanent fine point cause the sign was like 4in by 6 in. So I was kicked out of my house, then kicked out of my boot camp, yup, I'm untamable, so then after I got kicked out of my boot camp, they gave me supplies and stuff like that and threw me into the wild until camp end, which was a month afterwards, so I survived 30 days with no help. I ate vegetables only, because I didn't want to kill wild animals, because their like me, wild.

**Sorry this was a bit short, but, hey this is my first story ever. Plz review.**


End file.
